random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Junk Wikia:Policy
Do not make fun of anybody's Country, Sexuality, Race, Religion, Ideology etc. #'Do not put images or videos of porn/virus/jumpscare websites on this wiki or post links that lead to content. This Includes pictures of inappropriate body parts in cartoon,' also don't paste flashy gifs that could cause seizures. THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE! BREAKING IT WILL RESULT IN AN INFINITE BAN AND POSSIBLY A REPORT TO WIKIA STAFF. #Do not make a page for adding everything of something, we already have a page for that. We also have one of these. #Do not Insult people, and don't be sarcastic/joke insult to people who don't want to be insulted in that way. #Do not make really laggy pages that can crash Wikia #Put stuff like opinions in Blogs and questions in the Fourms. Not everything on RJ should be a page! #Do not spam on chat unless it's Spam Saturday (Where you are allowed to spam but ONLY on the chat and you CAN'T use emoticons) #Spam includes EXCESSIVE CAPS #Don't Boast/Rage/Be mad at something excessively #Do not edit other people's page without permission with the Ownership Template. #Only add templates if it is relevant to the page. #THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE REGARDING PAGE ORGANISATION - Do not make spam pages, you have to be funny. You can also make a fanon or a community project thing though. #If you want to add new chat emoticons, suggest here. #No extreme political propaganda, DO NOT MAKE MEMES INTO PROPAGANDA, MEMES ARE SUSPOSED TO BE SATIRE, NOT PROPAGANDA OR OFFENSIVE Punishments & Guidelines for High-Ranks *1 = Warning, Kick, Chat Ban (if on chat) | Warning, 2 day block, 2 week block (if not on chat) *2 = 69 year block on wikia (and possibly a ban from the whole wikia network) *3 = Your page will be DELETED *4 = Warning, Kick, Chat Ban (if on chat) | Warning, 2 day block, 2 week block (if not on chat) *5 = 2 week Block, Block for 21 years *6 = It will probably be moved, frequent offenders will be warned *7 = Kick, Kick, Chat Ban (if on chat) | 2 day block, 2 week block (if not on chat) *9 = Warning, Kick, Chat Ban (if on chat) | Warning, 2 day block, 2 week block (if not on chat) *10 = 2 day block, 2 week block, 2 year block *11 = Template will be REMOVED, if you re-add it more than 3 times then you will be blocked for a week *12 = The spam page will be REMOVED. This wikia has a 3-2-1 rule like /r/polandball reddit. If you do 3 pages that is considered as spam in a 2 week radius then you will be banned for 1 week. *14 = The page will be REMOVED and you will be warned on your message wall, repeated offenders will be banned for upto a month. Our highranks RANDOM JUNK FANDOM WIKI OVERLORDS (Admins & Above) *Gwiwer: Overlord of all that is Random-Junk *Brina; name explains everything *Hunter from GTA: SA Sleeping overlords (Inactive) *GeneralBen *DoctroCogro (An alt of Squirrel719, only used for testing stuff) *Syttu, a Portuguese Axolotl Discussions Moderators *Collisions *Luki1223 Content Moderators * XO Mapping, king of annoying new people * Croatian Nationalist Chatmods *PiscesRK *Antonio12ITA Rollbacks * Italian Mysterious Contributor * TinandCopper * Paladinluke Category:Admin Only Pages